


Don't hit my girl

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crack, Dark Humor, Gen, Humor, So don't hit her, Vision loves Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Vision hitting Rhodes at the airport fight was not an accident. Crack fic.





	Don't hit my girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just an idea I got from a joke theory for Captain America: Civil War. Hope everyone enjoys.

Vision saw Steve and Bucky trying to escape and flew through Scott, who yelled, "Something just flew in me!"

Vision came out of his other end and fired a beam from his Mind Stone at a watch tower, which started falling on the two escaping super soldiers. Just before it could fall on them, Wanda used her magic to stop it.

Vision looked at her, impressed. While she had thrown him across floors and they were on the opposite sides, he still loved her and it was a pleasure for him to watch her work.

But then Rhodes flew up behind Wanda and to Vision's horror, fired his sonic cannon at her, making her cover her ears in pain as Steve and Bucky managed to avoid the falling watch tower.

'How dare you?' Vision thought to himself, 'Why are you on the same side as me, Rhodes? I want to hit you really bad right now.'

As Steve and Bucky escaped in a Quinjet, Rhodes flew after them, while Vision flew up to a downed Wanda and holding her said, "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She said, returning the gesture.

"It is as I said. Catastrophe." Vision told her.

Rhodes and Tony flew after the Quinjet and Sam flew after them, firing small missiles to hinder Rhodes.

"Vision, I got a bandit on my six. Vision! You copy? Target his thruster, turn him into a glider." Rhodes said.

Vision turned to the sky angrily as his Mind Stone glowed, 'You hit my girl and now you're asking me to hit someone else for you? Yeah, no. I got a better idea.'

On purpose, he fired the beam a little above Sam's wings, though the man still tried to avoid it. It hit Rhodes' Arc Reactor instead, disabling his suit.

'Jackpot.' Vision said to himself.

Rhodes started falling down as Tony and Sam attempted to catch him but both failed as he crashed to the ground.

Tony ripped off Rhodes' mask and FRIDAY read his vitals, confirming he was alive and that emergency medical was on its way.

Sam apologized but Tony angrily knocked him out with a blast.

Vision flew up next to a downed Sam and looked at Tony, who was glaring at him and behind him at the same time.

'What, what're you looking at me for? He hit my girl. He deserved it. Don't hit my girl.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this. Again, this was just for fun. Don't take it seriously.
> 
> This version of Vision sure can become a villain.
> 
> Personally, I was Team Cap and still am, but I see Team Iron Man's points too. And Tony and Natasha must be respected and loved 3000 for their sacrifice in Avengers: Endgame.


End file.
